X-Men Retold
by animelover1014
Summary: This is a twist on the movie. Instead of the main charater being male the charater is female. And its also alittle of the manga. Please dont have rude comments and leave tips for my first story! Thank you! :D
1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed overhead and almost blinded me as the gates opened to my new life outside the prison some people call a new home.

Day 1- A prison in another home

When I was little I love to walk in the sun and have fun with my friends until HE came. Mr. Pain came. He told me to pack all my stuff and get in the black, unmarked car and leave all of my personal information for when someone was to look for me.

"What's going on?"

All they did was hush me. I looked at my house for the one more time and thought, "_What if my mom came home and didn't see me, what would she do without me?"_ but I remembered a time where she told me she never wanted me in the first place. Then I looked up at Mr. Pain.

"I'm ready but where are we going?."

"Somewhere people like you will get along in peace."

I looked up and him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when we get there."

I saw new places and new things I never thought I would see in my lifetime. I moved time and time again until Fey came and said I was going home with her. I laughed.

"What's funny about this?" She said.

"I'll tell you whats funny. No one wants me. called these people to take me to someplace where I would never see her again!"

I stopped. I felt the tears I have held in fell down my face. For the first time in 5 years I cried. I felt a hand on my head. Fey was trying to calm me and make me feel better but I felt bad for yelling at her and thinking what she was telling a joke. I tried to apologize when shouting and cursing came from the hallway. I thought I would never see this women again until she came into the room and demanded I came home with her. It was my mother! I was upset and didn't want to see her. She said she loved me. It felt like a knife was slowly stabbing me in the chest.

"If you did, they would have never taken me away. Since you let them take me, Someone has claimed me as their own. Fey, lets go. Oh and I never want to see you again. Goodbye 'Mother'."

She pulled a gun out of her jacket and aimed it at Fey.A protective feeling came over me and I stepped in front of Fey as my mother pulled the trigger. As the bullet hit my chest, I felt no pain. Instead of pain, I felt heat course though out my body.

"Missy I have to take you home now." Fey said.

"Why? Did I do some-?"

Before I finished my sentence we were running down the hall way and we where half way down the hall way when she stopped.

"Hey can you blast this wall?"

"huh?"

"Well can you?" She asked.

I stared at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"Never mind let's go"

Then a boom was going down the hall and smoke came up from the wall and a huge hole was in the wall as if had been there forever and I saw the inside of it as she pulled me in and as I turned I saw the people who was looking for me looking at the wall but couldn't see me and I wonder what was going on? Had I stepped into a dream or had all the stores come true as in princess tutu I was trying to understand what was going on in the car when I see a 20 room house with a gate and flowers in the front of the house and a person was waiting with a look I've seen many times but ,at the time, I couldn't name it until she said his name "Ikuto" and I remembered the feeling in his eyes was a feeling that is very strong when two people share it and it's not one side.

It's called love. People who share this feeling can live together forever or mess it up and never talk again. Before I could think what else was here she stopped the car and ran ("fast walk" she said) into his arms and the whispered words only they could hear. It was there I realized this house was one of those fancy places for the gifted.

Day 1- Late after noon  
I'm thinking this place is wicked cool but then I meant the headmaster. I thought my uncle was crazy this man gave a new meaning to crazy so I found out I'm the first girl and there is like 200 guys who are very handsome. So I was walking in the hall and some guy was like

"Oh that's the new girl. Let's talk to her at lunch and see what she's like." The tall one said.

"Sure I think she would make a great friend,"

the one next to him said. I started to blush a little but sadly the bell rang before I could talk to them. The class when by fast and I was happy when 6 guys came to talk to me on my first day. They're questions where like "when's your birthday? How did you get here? What's your deal?"

I answer some of them but there was too many for me to answer in ten minutes. So I was walking in the hall when two boys came to take me to a secret room and meet they're club. I was thinking that it was going to be odd going until the doors opened and they lead me outside to a huge garden full of roses, dandelions, and different flowers. He started walking again and he looked back and asked

"You coming?"

So I got up and followed and the club he was talking was behind the school in this huge observatory and when the doors opened it looked just like a host club! I loved going to host clubs in middle school but I forgot all about them when I stopped talking. Different colors of rose petals were everywhere, red, pink, blue, green, violent, orange, and black. When I walked in there was so many types of anime everywhere. Some animes I could say but others I couldn't. Then this guy comes and tells me to put on a cat outfit to see if I could fit it so I did and I look so cute!

"Welcome to the club!" A voice said behind me,

and I was thinking he was talking to someone else cause he look away when he said it but he was really talking to me cause after like two minutes later he was all

"You don't like it?"

"No, no I love it but are you talking to me?" I said,

"Well who else is there silly?" the boy asked.

I blushed a little thinking that was very stupid. But he toke that the wrong way

"Awwww you're blushing cause you love me!"

Which made me mad cause he was the one who put me up to this so it just made me want to hit him but with a new school, new people, and new teachers would make my reputation so bad I have to leave and I didn't want that so I might not but oh do I want to. So as kindly as I could I said,

"No it's totally not that!"

"Awwww don't be like that I know you do"

He said happily. So I let it go until I found out he was in my class I was so sad! So the next day in class he said "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name. I'm James you are?"

I was going to ignore him but that would be rude so I said

"I'm Phoebe. Nice to meet you now, May I learn please?"

"What's wrong with you today, Phoebe?" he asked

"Sorry I'm not feeling that great so don't mind me now"

"So will you come to the club today?" he asked

"Let's talk at lunch. I need to focus." I said as nicely as I could.

Again he toke that the wrong why and said "It's a date!" sadly he was so loud we got detention and had to stay after school to clean the halls.

"Man this sucks big time! I wanted to go to the club and have you cosplay as Ami!"

"Stop complaining and finish cleaning so I can go home and do my homework! Also who said I was in your club anyway?" I said as I tried to reach up for the window cleaner when he popped up under me. Saying,

"But homework is so boring, don't you think?"

I screamed as loud as I could cause he scared me and was under me and it looked just plain wrong.

"Damn, you have some nice pipes! And you have a butt!" as he slap my butt.

It toke me some time to understand what he just did cause no one in my life dared to do that so there are no teachers or students I lost it and punched him in the stomach and his smile that was on his face slowly left he and next he coughed. I thought I punched him a little too hard but when I look at him again he was fine and said

"Pretty and strong. I like that!"

"Do you ever take thing seriously and do homework?" I asked

"Well my family pays the school a lot of money so I don't have to do anything except P.E. and art so no." he replied

"Oh so they give special treatment to the rich? How lovely and fair!"

He looked at me with a worried, sad, and misunderstood look on his face and just kept looking like a lost puppy that I had to fight against myself to pet him but I ended losing that fight. So I petted him like I'd pet any dog, on the head, and said,

"I'm sorry. I'm not that nice when I'm in shock, please forgive me."

I could feel my face falling into a frown as our eyes stayed the way we were and he look around me and his smile came back. Then I looked and saw the people from his club at the door and they looked shocked. Our position looked like I fell and stayed there and that made me mad cause he was saying we were at the point of kissing when they walked in and intruded. I was so mad that I used him as a spring bored as I got up. He was looking sick but the time he got up but told his friends to go home first so he can "get to know me better". Then on the way out he got sick. Luckily the nurse was still here and let him stay for a while. She told me I could do home and she would take him home but he had to have me walk him home cause he called he's mom and said the new girl is walking with him.

I was so mad cause he just went and said that is was going home with him and I wasn't even told I was! So out of my anger I walked him home hoping he would be fine so I could do my homework but his mom had other plans for me. She wanted me to stay the night! (I wanted to talk to he's mom all night but its rude to stay when I just meet her) so I said,

"I'm sorry, but I can't tonight. I have homework and things to do at home and I need to cook. Also I'm Phoebe"

I looked up and she was on the phone telling my mom that I would be home the next night cause I was helping her with something that only a girl can help with. I was shocked when she said ok to me staying but I had to made beef stew for her and dad tomorrow. As this was going on James was make space in his room for me to sleep in but I didn't want to sleep in his room because of what happened at school and I was hoping that his mom would tell him that I'm was not sleeping in his work but I ended up doing it anyway so after I cooked (his mom told me not to but I did to thank her) and I fixed James' uniform then went to bed but when I got up in the middle of the night and he was on the floor next to me!

I got scared and I ended up hitting him in his head and he was still sleeping! I hoped he would wake up and say

"Ow! What was that for?!"

But he stayed asleep but it looked like I was watching a demon angel sleep right in front of me and I felt clam but what happened early keep running thought my mind and I put my guard up for the rest of the night and when to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2- Tease  
In the morning, I felt that I slept on a clouded in the home of the devil himself. I got up to find that I was in a nightgown that I didn't put on the when I fell asleep. I thought,

"He didn't I know he doesn't have a death wish yet"

so I walked out of his room to find a note on the floor. I read it aloud to myself,

"Dear Phoebe and James,  
I had to work early today so I cooked for you and I made sure I called to wake you up in time for school so Phoebe if your up please wake up James. Thank you.  
Love,  
Deb."

Later I got a call from Deb saying that James and I had a personal tomorrow I asked her,

"If I may asked, why? I still have to work and get my homework from school "

"Don't worry! I took care of everything already. Is it ok if I asked you to hang out  
with James tomorrow? You're the only friend he has that's a girl. So please just hang with him for a day. Your uniform is in my closet next to a red dress that you can have. Also, school starts in 30 minutes and I cooked some breakfast for you guys so wake you James please? Call your mom after school, Phoebe! I got to go. Love ya, bye-bye"

"Bye."

So before I woke up James, I got dressed and heated up the food Deb left us then laid out James' uniform.  
In a very sexy, yet teasing voice I said,

"Honey, wake up we have to go."

"I don't know whose voice that is but I like it!"

"Well don't get use to it cause im not doing it again."

He rolled and looked at me then jumped,

"Well hello dear! How are you this lovely morning?"

"Don't make me hurt you this early."

"Okay, Okay what time is it?"

"Well school starts in 20 minutes so get up!"

"Alright alright I'm up! Where are my clothes?" he asked as he rolled out of bed,

I laughed and he smiled asking,

"what's so funny?"

"I didn't know you still don't wear pants to bed!"

I fell down laughing and he chuckled

"well I could give you a better view if you want"

I stopped laughing and looked at him,

"your kidding right? "

He smiled and said,

"No I'm not I'll let you see"

He said as he started to take off he's shirt

I got up and ran out the door. He followed me and hugged me without he's shirt! Okay I have to say, his body was so strong and warm i almost forgot that i was in his house, standing in his hallway with 18 minutes till school started. He leaned in and whispered in my ear

"Your cold. How come you didn't ask for a hug earlier?"  
He laughed and kissed me on the cheek and I could feel my face grow warm.

"Because..."

"Hmmmm?"


End file.
